This grant is to provide CORE support of the Institute for Molecular Virology (IMV) as a Specialized Cancer Center. IMV is a research department within the St. Louis University Medical Center, with 6 ranked faculty Assistant, Associate, and full Professors, 5 research track Professors, about 10 Ph.D-M.D. level Research Associates, and a total staff of 60-70. IMV is housed in a separate building with 23,000 gr. sq. ft. of centralized special purpose laboratories including 3,000 net sq. ft. of P3 tumor virus biohazard laboratories, a cell culture core, individual tumor virus and tissue processing laboratories, a mammalian fementor-zonal centrifuge laboratory, a large well equipped centralized postdoctoral training laboratory, and 7 individual faculty laboratories. IMV is a center for research on the molecular biology of DNA and RNA tumor viruses and eukaryotic cells and the possible role of tumor viruses in human cancer. Current research funds include 15 individual grants and 1 contract. IMV is now undergoing reorganization to provide a centralized coordinated core structure to efficiently serve the common needs of all faculty members and their research programs. CORE funds are requested to support the basic operating costs of IMV, to provide stability to the IMV faculty research programs, and to maintain the high quality of research programs. CORE components are mainly those that are shared by all IMV faculty and staff, caanot easily be reduced in cost without seriously hindering the IMV research, and are not easily justified on small individual grants (e.g., shared resources and services). Funds are requested for: 1. partial salaries of key principal investigators with responsibility for administration and/or for common laboratories or equipment, 2. partial salaries for key personnel who supervise centralized laboratories, facilities, or equipment, 3. partial administration costs, 4. shared resources (personnel, liquid nitrogen, equipment maintenance, biohazard costs, specialized library), 5. seed money for a new faculty member, and 6. some supplies and travel.